everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Riverfront
Summary: 'The Hunters, their puchis, some of the other next gens and their friends have a riverside barbecue. Hilarious shenanigans happen as usual but by a river! ''The camera opens up by a wooded area of a river, the water is clear and shallow, there is a small waterfall and several large rocks. A portal opens and the next gens, their puchis and some of their friends step out of it. '''Lunette Symfora: '''Wow! It's beautiful! '''Toni Jakuta: '''I know right? Who knew falling through a bush during a mission would be good thing? '''Adam Beetle: '''It wasn't a good thing, I almost twisted my ankle! '''Aido: '''Aido! (Water!) '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Hey, where's Shade? '''Minto-kun: '''Minto! (Yeah where?) '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''And he's supposed to bring the grill and stuff. We can't have a barbecue without a grill! A portal opens up, Shade is pushing something through it along with cooking oil and a generator. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: ''*straining and struggling* Sorry I'm late! '''Shei-kun: '''Shei! (Sorry!) '''Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''It's about time you got here! '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Was it that thing that made you a slow poke? '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''It's not a thing! It's the Cookout Master Chef 5000X! '''Mocha: '''Mo? (What now?) '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''It's a grill, it's a smoker, it's a deep fryer, it's a stove, it's an oven! It's the Cookout Master Chef 5000X! '''Amber von Olympus: '''Please tell me you didn't just weld all those things together... '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Nope! I bought it with some of that sweet sweet money we got from our last mission. '''Foxx Otur: '''Ooookay then...right did everyone bring their food, ingredients and swimsuits? '''Everyone: '''Yep! '''Yoruko Senju: '''I brought fruit! '''The guys: '''Boo! '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''We brought a whole load of potato chips! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''I brought vegetables, we got potatoes, onions, eggplant, radishes, tomato- '''The guys and their puchis: '''NOOOO!!!! NOT VEGETABLES! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Oh grow up! '''Yuki: '''Yuki! (Yeah!) '''Valeria and Jewel: '''We brought homemade cookies! '''Amber von Olympus: '''I got some bread and buns for burgers and hotdogs! '''Kohaku: '''Haku! (Bread!) '''Lunette Symfora: '''I got some berry tarts, her Nia, Ty, what did you two bring? ''Nia pulls something out of a large cooler that she and Tyndereus had brought. Everyone stares at them in shock. Everyone: '''Spartan Swordfish and Trojan Lobsters and Shellfish?! '''Nyan-chan: '''Nyan! (Surprise!) '''Toni Jakuta: ''*in shock* How did you- '''Tyndereus Lelex: '''We kinda had to push our way through morning market for these. '''Nia Troy: '''They were in season, so yeah.' Plus it pays to be some of the wealthiest countries on the planet! '''Yang Hou: '''Yeah, no kidding. Well I brought protein shakes! '''Everyone and the puchis: '''Ew! '''Ryu: '''Ryu ryu. (I told you no one likes it.) '''Lunette Symforá: I'll try one! Yang Hou: Wait, really? Lunette Symforá: Yeah! I've never actually had one before. Mom says they taste like actual vomit, but that's probably just exaggeration! She takes a sip and her face immediately turns bright green. Toni Jakuta: Don't worry we'll save you with 3.14159265! Ife Jakuta: She means we brought pie! Adam Beetle: Well I brought the meat. The guys and their puchis: Yay meat! 'Hachi Nile: '''We brought some wagashi from our family's shop. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''I made some rice balls.*notices everyone's faces have gone pale* ''Don't worry my mom helped so they're edible '''Minato Shirokiri: '''Me and Tasuku brought the drinks! '''Leo Brander: '''I got us all donuts! '''Shishi: '''Shishi! (Donuts!) Category:Fan Webisodes